gods_rushfandomcom-20200213-history
Hephaestus
Hero Intro Front row Disabler. Possesses very powerful self support spells. Stat Growth Skills Uppercut Launches a target upward, flinging it to the back. =Deals magic damage based 152% MAG ATK plus a flat amount of damage; 12 more per level =Performs Knockback on the frontmost target. =Chance of knockback's success is increased by skill level Flame On Increases Physical Attack. = Increases Hephaestus' by 9 PHY ATK per level of skill = Not a passive skill = Uses this skill at the very beginning of the fight which usually puts him closer to the mid row Hammer Time Hammers the ground, damaging and inflicting Stun on surrounding enemies. =Deals magic damage based on approx. 61% MAG ATK + bonus damage =Adds 76 damage + 3.6 more damage per skill level. =Stuns all enemies; chance of success is increased by skill level Ironskin Increases Armor (Passive) = Increases Armor by 153 at level 1; scales at 3 per level Rotation The 1st rotation starts initially then the 2nd rotation is repeated: (Flame On) → (Hammer Time → AA → AA→ AA → AA) Evolve White → Green * 2 x Olive Branch (Lvl. 2) * 1 x Fisto (Lvl. 2) * 1 x Mogul Cloak (Lvl. 2) * 1 x Plain Circlet (Lvl. 2) * 1 x Novice Staff (Lvl. 2) Green → Green + 1 * 1 x Energy Stick * 1 x Fisto (Lvl. 2) * 1 x Wooden Shield (Lvl. 2) * 1 x Report Card * 1 x Claw Knuckles * 1 x Mercury Boots (Lvl. 8) Green + 1 → Blue * 1 x Shadow Blade * 1 x Kicks Drum * 1 x Beary Witch Ring * 1 x Wooden Shield (Lvl. 2) * 1 x Heart Ring * 1 x Bladed Boots Blue → Blue + 1 * 1 x Poseidon's Fork * 1 x Scepter of Fables * 1 x Rose Stone * 1 x Energy Stick * 1 x Fisto (Lvl. 2) * 1 x Prayer Boots Blue + 1 → Blue + 2 * 1 x Shadow Blade * 1 x Ares' Sword * 1 x Blessed Shield * 1 x Robber's Papers * 1 x Palmed Scarf * 1 x Bladed Boots Blue + 2 → Purple (min. level 53) * 1 x Gift Sword (lvl. 53) * 1 x Fabled Wand (lvl. 51) * 1 x Life Scepter (lvl. 30) * 1 x Mithril Plate (lvl. 22) * 1 x Witch Crystal (lvl. 11) * 1 x Prayer Boots (Lvl. 17) Purple → Purple + 1 * 1 x Life Gem * 1 x Heaven's Anvil * 1 x Titan Axe * 1 x Big Mjolnir * 1 x Arousal Armor * 1 x Bladed Boots Purple + 1 → Purple + 2 * 1 x Report Card * 1 x Unicorn Scepter * 1 x Pan's Shirt * 1 x Persian Orb * 1 x Gift Shirt * 1 x Winged Shoes Purple + 2 → Purple + 3 * 1 x Siamese Blades * 1 x Ares' Sword * 1 x Ruins Pillar * 1 x Soul Splitter * 1 x Barbaric Axe * 1 x Winged Shoes Purple + 3 → Purple + 4 * 1 x Blessed Shield * 1 x Poseidon's Fork * 1 x Globe * 1 x Libra Scales * 1 x Last Judgement * 1 x Winged Shoes Purple + 4 → Orange * 1 x Zephyr Boots (lvl 81) * 1 x Holy Tears * 1 x Darkos Hat (lvl 82) * 1 x Titan Humbler * 1 x Earthcutter (lvl 82) * 1 x Crusader's Shield (lvl 85) Orange → Orange + 1 * 1 x Evo Stone * 1 x Zephyr Boots * 1 x Devil's Whisper * 1 x Gift Shirt * 1 x Persian Orb * 1 x Medusa Shield Orange + 1 → Orange + 2 * 1 x Evo Stone * 1 x Zephyr Boots * 1 x Solomon's Key * 1 x Earthcutter * 1 x Ceremonial Robe * 1 x Martyr's Shield Orange + 2 * 1 x Evo Stone * 1 x Zephyr Boots * 1 x Crimson Splitter * 1 x Sovereign Sword * 1 x Dragonia Plate * 1 x Dragon's Blessing Strategy Hero Shard Locations * First Gate - Chapter 7 (Elite) * Thermopylae - Chapter 9 (Elite) Quotes *(On selection) - "Don't touch my hammer!" *(Ultimate activation) - "YAAAHHH!" *(On summoning) - "An earthquake? No, that was me!" *(On evolution) - "I am the strongest!" Category:Hero Category:Fire